Melting a Frozen Heart
by Liveit2loveit
Summary: She was a regular Asgardian, at least that's what she grew up knowing. She finds things out with the help of Loki, and when she demands the truth, she gets banished to Midgard, at the mercy of S.H.E.I.L.D. Will she be able to ever return home or will she be forever stranded, left alone? Based during the events of Thor. LokixOC
1. Prologue: The Baby Girl

**Liveit2loveit:** Hey! I had a dream about this after watching Thor and the Avengers for the 50th time :) So here's the prologue! I hope you guys enjoy it, though it's only an information chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, even though she already existed, I've placed my own spin on her so she is now mine :)

* * *

**Prologue: The Baby Girl**

Asgard was finally in peace again and Odin sighed to himself as he looked into the cribs of his sons. A smile tugged his lips as he watched them sleep. Thor, his firstborn tossed and turned in his sleep while Loki, the child he stole from Laufey and made his own slept quietly and peacefully.

Frigga walked up to him and wrapped her arms around her husband. "We have a visitor. Boreas, God of the north wind, is here. He has a favor to ask of us."

Odin looked into her eyes and nodded. "He is an old friend of ours. Our sons are safe, let us see our guest." Odin led the way to the throne room, where Boreas waited. "What brings you so far, Boreas?" Odin sat in his throne while Frigga stood by his side.

Boreas cleared his throat. "I have a child, a child I cannot care for. I am on the brink of war and it would not be safe for her. I ask that you please take her and care for her as your own."

Odin and Frigga exchanged glances before Frigga smiled and walked up to Boreas. He handed her the baby girl, wrapped in a white blanket. "Does she have a name?" Frigga cradled the child, but looked up at Boreas.

"Her name is Khione. She will be the Goddess of snow and ice, but," Boreas took out a necklace, "all of her powers are locked in here. When she is ready, you can unlock them." Boreas placed the necklace on the white bundle, still in a deep sleep, and bowed to Odin. "I am in debt to you, my friend." He was then gone, as quickly as he had come, carried away by a strong wind.

Frigga took Khione up to Odin, who smiled. "She is quite the beautiful child." The baby yawned and woke up blinking slowly. She had a tuft of caramel hair on her head and her eyes were like blue sapphires. She looked at Odin for a minute, and then once at Frigga before reaching to Odin and giggling.

Frigga nodded. "Yes, but we now must find a new name for her, so her powers don't awaken on their own."

Odin looked at the baby. "Esmeralda." The baby giggled and then sneezed, reaching put to Odin again. Odin took the child and stood up from his throne. "She will play in these halls with our sons, but know them as friends, not brothers." He then went back into the palace to find a suitable place for her.

* * *

**Liveit2loveit: **There it was guys! I hope you liked it, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Brothers

**Liveit2loveit:** Hey guys, first chapter! Disclaimer: I own noting except Esmeralda.

* * *

Chapter One: Meeting the Brothers

Frigga brushed through Esmeralda's long caramel hair. It hung to her waist in loose ringlets and her sapphire blue eyes twinkled with excitement. She was the age of ten, still a child, but the same age as Loki and Thor. She wore a long white and gold dress, as Frigga wanted her to be presentable for her first meeting with Thor and Loki.

"Frigga, may I speak with Odin first?" Esmeralda's voice was like listening to bells and it made Frigga smile. Frigga thought of Esmeralda like a daughter, but she knew that she wasn't allowed to treat her that way. She had to treat her as a guest, as if she was merely staying for the time being and would go home when it was safe.

Frigga nodded. "Of course you may, Esmeralda." Frigga frowned. Esmeralda had never met her parents, and most likely never would. Her father never came back for her, and that saddened Frigga, to think that a parent couldn't love their own child. Frigga looked at the servant in the room and made a motion to retrieve Odin.

"I wonder who your sons are more like, you or Odin." Esmeralda always wondered, about most everything. She was extremely curious and intelligent.

"Well, I believe that they have personalities of their own. I do believe that you will enjoy their presence." Frigga placed the brush down and stepped back from the chair Esmeralda sat in.

Esmeralda stood up and grinned. "I am most excited." She looked at the doorway where Odin stood and walked to him. "I know you asked of me not to mention this, but where are my parents?"

Odin smiled down at her. "Your parents are fighting for the peace of your home and wanted you to be safe, which is why you reside with us."

Esmeralda nodded, smiling. "They chose wonderfully." She took hold of Odin's hand. "Let us go! I wish to meet them as soon as possible!" Odin nodded and Frigga smiled, taking Esmeralda's other hand. They led her from her chamber, down corridors, until they reached the throne room.

Thor and Loki stood next to each other in front of Odin's throne. Thor grinned widely and Loki merely appraised Esmeralda in quiet wonder. Esmeralda released Odin and Frigga's hands and walked on as they stopped. She smiled in return to Thor's grin, but sheepishly glanced at Loki.

Once she was a foot away, she stopped and curtsied. "It is truly wonderful to finally meet you both."

Thor and Loki bowed, but it was Thor that spoke. "I am Thor, and this is my brother Loki."

"I am Esmeralda, and I hope that the three of us can become friends." She looked at Loki and smiled sweetly and he returned the smile. Thor then ran to his father excitedly.

Esmeralda laughed. "Your parents are wonderful. I only wish I knew who mine were."

Loki nodded. "You'll meet them someday, I'm sure."

Esmeralda sighed. "You and I shall become great friends, Loki."

"Thor, Loki, would you like to show Esmeralda around Asgard? She's never left the palace." Frigga, Odin, and Thor walked up to Loki and Esmeralda.

Esmeralda's eyes lit up. "Oh this is a most wonderful day, I thank you all!" She then grabbed Loki and Thor's hands. "Let us go see Asgard!"

Thor grinned at Loki, who smiled mischievously back. "We can show you our favorite spot!" Thor quickly led the way out of the palace and through Asgard until they had reached a field. Thor let go of Esmeralda's hands and picked up three wooden swords, while grinning.

Loki hadn't let go of Esmeralda's hand. "I do not think it to be a good idea to let her join in, brother."

Thor shrugged. "We shall let Esmeralda make the decision." He held out a wooden sword to her.

She looked at Loki and then grinned at Thor. "I accept." She let go of Loki's hand and took the wooden sword, weighing it. "Doth thee challenge me?" She pointed her sword at Thor.

Thor grinned and tossed a sword to Loki, who caught it with ease. "I think that it is you who challenges me." Thor began swinging his sword at her and she blocked his advances and even made some advances of her own while Loki went after Thor as well. Loki advanced on Thor and then Thor advanced on Esmeralda again, but when she stepped back this time, she stepped in a large hole and fell in.

She screamed as she fell in. The hole was too deep for her to climb out of and it was muddy as well. She then panicked as she tried to climb out herself to no avail. "I-I cannot climb out!"

Thor and Loki looked down at her. "I will get father, stay here with her, Loki!" Thor then ran off.

Loki waited until Thor was gone and then he jumped in the hole with Esmeralda. "Don't worry, Ezzy. I know how to get us out." Loki whistled loudly, hurting his and Esmeralda's ears slightly. He took her hand again as they heard a distant neigh.

Esmeralda looked at Loki with slight fear. "What is that?"

Loki grinned. "My Pegasus." Soon the Pegasus stopped at the edge of the hole and observed the hole. The Pegasus was all black and quite majestic.

Esmeralda's eyes widened. "What's its name? It is beyond anything I've ever seen!"

"I call him Magic." Magic, hearing his owner's voice, jumped down in the large hole, and the hole was so large he could spread his wings. Magic knelt down and Loki helped Esmeralda climb onto his back before climbing on him in front of Esmeralda. She wrapped her arms around Loki's waist as Magic took off from the ground and started flying.

Esmeralda looked down at the ground as the wind blew her hair into knots. "This feeling, it is almost like I have flown before." Loki nodded as he directed Magic to the palace stables. Once they landed, Loki put Magic away.

A particularly young Pegasus, just old enough to carry a rider nickered at the incoming guests. It was a snow white female. She pawed at the stable door, trying to get the guests attention. Esmeralda walked to her and entered her stall before Loki knew it. Loki looked horrified as Odin and Thor rushed into the stable as well. The three stared in awe as Esmeralda walked up to the Pegasus without fear. The Pegasus snorted and laid her head on Esmeralda's shoulder.

Esmeralda hugged her around the neck. "Blizzard." Blizzard nickered gleefully at her new name.

"Esmeralda, I am glad you are safe. Thor came to me and told me what happened." Odin placed a hand on Thor's shoulder proudly.

Esmeralda smiled and exited Blizzard's stall. "Well Loki was the one who got me out of the hole. He called for Magic and flew us back here."

Odin grinned at Loki. "I am proud of you, my son." Loki lit up and grinned at Esmeralda. She grinned back as Odin looked back at her. "Esmeralda, I hereby entrust you with the Pegasus you named. She is yours as she only likes you."

Esmeralda lit up again. "Oh thank you!"

Thor snorted. "Blizzard truly likes no one else other than you."

Esmeralda smiled. "I believe that is a good sign. What is the name of your Pegasus, Thor?"

"His name is Thunder."

She nodded and looked to Odin. "When may I start riding her?"

Odin looked between her and Loki and Thor. "Well you may start tomorrow, it is almost sundown."

Loki grinned at her. "Father, may I show her around the gardens?"

"Of course, Loki."

"I think I will go with them, father." Thor ran ahead through the stable, with Loki and Esmeralda running after him.

* * *

**Liveit2loveit:** I'm being lazy so just please R&R


End file.
